Ego and Intimacy
by K.A. Carter
Summary: An aspiring actress and playwright in NYC who frequently takes temp jobs builds a bizarre and deep relationship with the most well-known and powerful news anchor in the country. He is stunning, bi-sexual, and extremely complicated. (picture Anderson Cooper, but not) Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- New Again

It was less than ten miserable minutes into her first day at ANC News, and Katherine was once again convinced that it was impossible to start a new job without feeling like a completely incompetent asshole. Asking questions like "where do I put my lunch?" holding a brown paper bag, and "where is bathroom?" made her feel like a lame tourist who had only learned five phrases before traveling to a foreign country. Her clothes felt awkward, her feet were starting to ache in her four inch heals, and it was only 7:30 in the morning.

She was following a young extremely slender woman with purplish red hair pulled back in a tight bun down a long dull grey office corridor. The clinking of both their heels was echoing through the silence and driving her insane.

_How do women wear these every single day?_

"This is the way to newsroom. I'll introduce you to Edwin Sterling. He'll get you situated."

"Thank you," she responded, denying her urge to break the silent clicking with witty small talk.

She could tell the woman, whose name she already forgotten, did this frequently and wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

They finally came to a huge glass wall with large frosted double doors that read _ANC Newsroom._ Inside it was noisy and bustling; there were flat screens mounted on most of the walls surrounding a huge open office with at least fifty cubicles. The outskirts of the room had private offices and several large meeting rooms. It all looked very official and most of the cubes were already filled with people banging away at computers or talking on the phone.

_This is oddly almost exactly the way I pictured it._

She followed her friendly tour guide over to a large clear modern desk where a man in his mid thirties was pacing on the phone. His open office area was the by far the largest with an L shaped desk and four huge computer monitors. She noticed three different coffee mugs that were all half full spotted across the desk. He was wearing navy pants, a light blue dress shirt and striped tie all which fit his tall lean body impeccably.

"I don't give a shit if we're first Stan. We're not running it unless it's confirmed. We're not retracting another damn story this month. Aside from getting sued, I'll lose my job. Get it confirmed," he said before slamming the phone down.

He immediately looked up to see she and the purple haired woman looking at him. He was visibly rattled. Despite his discomfort, Katherine couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. He had dark wavy hair and dark deep-set expressive eyes.

"Sue. Good morning. Uh, sorry about that. Can I help you?" He said looking directly at Katherine.

_Sue, damn it. Sue, Sue, Sue …purple haired Sue, front desk girl._

"This is Katherine Knox. The interim assistant for Carter," she said and then immediately started walking away.

"Oh, oh yes, I'm sorry. Katherine, of course, welcome. Edwin Sterling," He said as they shook hands. "I see you've met Sue, she's our resident ball of sunshine, isn't she?"

Katherine laughed, and was overwhelming grateful for a break in first day the tension.

_Oh thank God, he's funny and seems nice._

"So today we'll give you a tour, get your computer set up, and some HR type stuff, shall I show you around?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you. I appreciate your time."

"Happy to, and it's part of my job," he said grinning and flashing a much more relaxed handsome smile.

After about thirty minutes of light conversation and getting a general feel for the office, they walked into a posh designer looking break room. There were a few four-top tables in the center and some high tech looking appliances around the room. The walls were a cool ivory with edgy framed modern art.

"So here's where you can refrigerate stuff, get coffee, snacks, eat if you're stuck here, and so forth. I spend a lot of time here unfortunately," Edwin said.

"Got it. I imagine most people just eat lunch here or at their desks?" she asked.

"Yeah, we don't have much time for leisurely lunches…"

_It will take me a month to figure out that coffee maker…that thing looks like the freaking Enterprise._

Being a new employee and female was always the same, and in between plays she had been the new person at random jobs frequently. As they walked through the office she could feel all the eyes on her. Men deciding if she was cute and possibly single, and women pondering if she might be competition for office positions. She knew in the theatre world she was considered cute or attractive on her best day, but being new in an office environment of mostly men made her much more intriguing. She always thought office culture was a fascinating social experiment unlike any other.

_Just play the part, like Maureen said. The money is worth it, even if it's only a few weeks._

"So are you pretty excited?" Edwin asked. "Most of the first time assistants are totally nervous and star struck when they meet him."

"Him?" she responded, puzzled.

Just by the look on Edwin's face she knew she had said something wrong.

"Um, Carter Grant…the anchor you're working for? The most celebrated evening news anchor this decade? Didn't HR tell you who you'd be working for?"

_Carter Grant, Carter Grant, Grant…_

She definitely knew the name, knew he was a news guy and crazy famous.

_What the hell Maureen? She said I'd get coffee, run errands, kiss a little ass. Get it together….improv. It's all just improv._

"Oh, yes of course. Right, I'm just super nervous. Sorry."

_The web of bullshit begins…_

Another man was putting something in the fridge in the midst of their exchange.

"Wow, I wish the Ego was in here to hear that, someone not knowing immediately who he is could make him bust a vein," he chuckled.

Edwin rolled his eyes and reluctantly turned to face the newcomer.

"She knows who he is Tom. Katherine Knox, this is Tom Christy, head of digital marketing at ANC."

"Pleased to meet you," she said.

"Likewise."

Tom was just a bit taller than her, had sandy hair and a light, pleasant air about him. He seemed much more cheerful than anyone they had encountered thus far. Unlike Edwin who was much more handsome, but also clearly much more stressed.

"So, you're the next one for Carter, eh? Godspeed."

"Next one?" she asked genuinely.

"What Tom means actually….is that Carter hasn't found the right fit for an assistant in awhile and…"

"And he's a total prick…" finished Tom.

Edwin glared at him.

"Carter's just…extremely particular, and that's no secret. But I'm sure Katherine will do very well; I can already tell she seems very capable." Edwin added with a half smile.

_Google Carter Grant…_

"Besides, I'm sure she already is a huge fan or she wouldn't be here, right?"

_Answer. Say something._

"Yup! I mean… yes. Obviously, who isn't a fan?" she stammered.

"Well…just about anyone who has worked with him, dated him, or basically spent more than 5 minutes with him off air," Tom said.

"Don't be such an asshole, Tom. It's her first day."

"Don't be so full of shit, Edwin. She may as well know what she's walking into. Thirteen assistants in tenth months, it's fucking absurd…"

Tom looked at her and smirked, "I'm totally not an asshole by the way…"

She couldn't help but smile back.

"Wait, isn't he…gay?" Katherine blurted out.

Both men looked at her startled by her question.

_Idiot, you total idiot. Go get your pathetic brown bag lunch because you are already fired. Filter! Filter the mouth for God's sake!_

"Um, we don't really discuss the sexual orientation of co-workers here," Edwin managed to get out.

"I…I'm so sorry. I know that was so inappropriate. A story I read just popped into my mind and then I realized it was about him and…I'm really so sorry."

"Whatever, it's fine. He's in more celebrity magazines than news print half the time. Everyone on the planet knows, Edwin. It's half the reason he's so famous. And anyway, he's bisexual, not gay. But he only gets in relationships with dudes for some reason." Tom said matter of factly while pouring a cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"I've had some, but thank you."

"Okay, great. Well, this has been interesting. How about I take you to meet your new boss, and then we can start on your computer and a really exciting ANC HR film?" Edwin said clearly still feeling uncomfortable.

"Good luck, see ya around," Tom said walking out of the break room.

She just gave a little wave.

"My boss, right, sounds good."

_What the hell have you gotten yourself into…_

"Do you mind if I just run to the ladies room first?" she asked.

"Oh, of course, it's down that hall take a left and then another immediate left. Carter's office is right there," he said pointing to two huge double mahogany colored doors. "I'll check some messages and meet you back at my desk in five minutes."

"Perfect. Thanks."

Katherine practically threw herself into a bathroom stall and had already started frantically googling Carter Grant on her way to the restroom.

_Over three million hits, holy shit. No wonder this job pays well._

She tried to absorb as much information as possible while watching the time. There were links to hundreds of stories and articles: Carter Grant List of Journalism Awards and Accolades, First Openly Bi-Sexual news anchor brings NNC to number one news station 9th year running, Carter Grant and Academy Award Winning composer Will Collier call it quits after 2 years, Carter Grant net worth, Is Carter Grant really bi-sexual or just gay?, I slept with Carter Grant says Grammy Winner Leslie Brooks, Hot Photos of Carter Grant…

_Okay, so this will take more than three minutes. Well, if he fires me two minutes after meeting me, at least it will be a cool story._

She came out of the stall, washed her hands, adjusted her ivory sweater and olive green skirt and looked in the mirror. That morning, she had felt pretty decent about her make-up and outfit choice, but now she suddenly felt mousy and insecure. Her dark blond hair seemed messy instead of wavy, and she felt very plain and inadequate.

After a brief mental pep-talk, she walked over to meet Edwin at this desk.

"Ready to go me the man himself?" he asked.

"Yes," she lied, "I'm really looking forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2- One Week

Edwin opened another enormous glass door into by far the most elegant and intimidating office Katherine had ever seen. There were twelve foot windows looking out on an incredible view of Midtown Manhattan, leather sofas, a stunning modern kitchenette, and the entire room smelled incredible…like orange, vanilla _and cloves_?

_I could literally live happily in this guy's office for the rest of my life._

A large black leather chair at a huge mahogany desk was turned around, and she heard the rapid clicking sound of typing at a computer that had two huge monitors each with about 15 windows open.

"Katherine Knox." An assertive and dispassionate male voice said, without turning around.

Edwin interjected, "Yes, Carter. This is Katherine your new interim assistant. She's very excited to be here and I know…"

"Thank you, Edwin. I'm sure she and I can take it from here," the voice said cutting Edwin off quite curtly.

"Right…I'll leave you to it then. Katherine, please let me know if you need anything else," Edwin said, trying to give her a both confident and reassuring look as he seemingly left her in the lion's den.

He walked out and she just stood near the door while the clicking continued for about 30 more seconds.

"Please have a seat, and forgive me. I am just mid thought and if I don't write things down I always forget them."

_Well, at least he knows when he's being rude._

She sat in one of two chairs facing his desk and waited just a moment for even more suspense to build in the pit of her stomach. Finally, the huge black chair turned around and she was met with by far the most stunning human being she had ever laid eyes on.

_Oh my God. _

He was quite literally breathtaking. Not in a traditional male model type of way or even a movie-star way, but in an almost ethereal, other-worldly way. His eyes were the most piercing icy blue she had ever seen, and it felt like they were effortlessly looking right through her. He was pale, extremely so and had hair as white as snow. He had a slight scruff on his face that had a little more grey in it, but even with the white hair he looked young, maybe 35 or so. He was lean with broad shoulders and his light blue shirt was clearly custom tailored. He was wearing turtle shell perfectly on-trend glasses which he took off to meet her gaze. He didn't waste any time, and was evidently not as mystified by her as she was by him.

_Shake it off Katherine, Jesus. He's just a man._

"So, let me guess you're an aspiring journalist and you hope this job will be the catalyst to a long term job here at ANC, you hope to learn for me and..."

Obviously she was making a visibly puzzled face because he stopped his sarcastic, "I know your type" rant mid-sentence and raised an eyebrow. Then he looked around on his desk and pulled up a single sheet of paper- her resume. She could see it through the back of the page.

"Katherine A. Knox. I can tell by the look on your face, that I am in fact, not describing you," he said as he continued reading the single page. "Actress and playwright?" he said seeming both confused and irritated as he continued glancing down the page.

"I would say aspiring playwright…" she murmured.

"Oh would you? Ms. Knox, obviously HR is trying to think outside the box by sending me someone who has zero of the qualifications that I require to fill this role. I have gone through a few assistants recently, so I imagine you were chosen because you were…unique. However, I doubt you are ideally suited for this position, and I assure you this role will not further your theatre career."

_Shit! He's firing me and I haven't even started. I also need this money for rent…damn it. Think, think…_

"Please, Mr. Grant, I realize that my background is not on paper what you would expect for someone in this role, but before I switched to theatre I was business major at Yale. I'm extremely capable, and if would just give me a week to prove myself, I believe that I can meet all your needs."

_And pay rent…just one week. Yale business, that was good._

He glared at her. His alien blue eyes staring into her soul. He was clearly weighing his options….

"One week…and Ms. Knox, I assure you, no one can meet all my needs."


End file.
